The Silvan Elf Series Two
by DarthFissure95
Summary: As the darkness begins to descend deeper into the Greenwood, Tauriel learns shocking secrets about her past and about her family line that will determine the fate of both friends and enemies in this exciting sequel to Series One.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this one is short, but I was on a time crunch. Hope you guys like this start! In the meantime, I'm going to go see BOTFA today!**

*Alagos suddenly woke up. For a moment, he thought he was in his bed in the Woodland Realm, safe in the Greenwood. In a few minutes, he would get up and train his blood sister Tauriel.

Unfortunately, it wasn't to be. Alagos was chained to a wall in a dungeon with absolutely no light, so it felt as if Alagos had never opened his eyes. Opening and closing them made no difference about what he was able to see. He could feel something dripping from his wet hair and oozing down his nose. He tasted blood on his lips, and he assumed that that's what was dripping.

In the darkness, he heard two voices from another room. He recognized them as Orcs using the Black Speech in their words.

"What would the Master want with this Elf filth?" The first Orc asked.

"It don't matter. The Master wants to keep him alive. Said something about using him to find what he's looking for," the second Orc said.

"And if this Elf fails to satisfy?"

"Then I will ask him if I get to do the honors of sticking him like a pig!"

"You witless worm, keep quiet about it! You don't want Takhbork to hear you say that."

"Do you think he will actually hear me? That maggoty fool sleeps too deep to hear a fly!"

There was then dead silence followed by loud footsteps. There was then a terrifying squeal, the sound of flesh tearing, and then the sound of something splashing onto the ground. Alagos shivered at what might have happened. Just then he was blinded by a flash of light when the door of the dungeon cell was flung open. Takhbork stood at the door with black Orc blood spattered across his face.

"No, no, Tauriel!" Alagos cried. He thought this was it. He was going to die, and he would never be able to finally tell Tauriel the truth. However Takhbork just simply grinned, revealing missing teeth, with the rest awkwardly slanted or cracked. He slammed the door, leaving Alagos in the cold darkness that continued to consume him more and more and drop him into the void.**

*Arwen Undomniel.

One of the most beautiful Elves to walk on the face of Middle-Earth.

Arwen Undomniel.

She was here in the Greenwood walking alongside her father Elrond. Tauriel couldn't deny in her mind that she was a little bit jealous of the way Arwen looked. She looked far more beautiful than her.

Arwen, Elrond, and Elrond's wife Celebrian were here to be a part of the Feast of Starlight this time. It was the second feast that Tauriel was to be in since she came to the Woodland Realm.

Tauriel knew she should be excited, but it was honestly hard to be. Nothing had been the same since Alagos left. Six months have passed since Alagos's disappearance, and she had heard no word from him during that time. She was beginning to get used to a life without Alagos, but the excruciating questions bouncing around inside the Elf maid's head continued to make her restless and think about Alagos.

Then there was Meleth. Though she had passed away a little over six months ago, her voice still whispered and sometimes shouted inside Tauriel's head. Tauriel still didn't know if they were just tricks from her own conscience, or if they were actually real and Meleth was speaking to her somehow. Sometimes if Tauriel answered Meleth's voice, Meleth would reply.

Fortunately, Tauriel had been able to somewhat drown out Meleth's voice after meeting and becoming good friends with twin siblings Barad and Niniel. Barad had black hair that extended as far down as Legolas's hair, and he had scars on his wrist from deep cuts.

Niniel had hair that a portion of had been violently chopped off at one side, and her eyes sported a fog color. Nevertheless, she was still beautiful and her smile might as well be a sun all on its own because of the way it lifted any spirits around her.

The Feast of Starlight was fantastic just like last time. The music played and the Elves laughed and had a good time together underneath the light of the stars, which shined particularly bright that night. For a few minutes, any thoughts about Alagos and Meleth were gone, replaced by the simple joy of being with others.

Just because Alagos and Meleth were gone didn't mean that Tauriel hadn't been able to make the realm her home. No darkness had trespassed the Woodland Realm since the attack of the Barrow-Wights, and Tauriel and King Thranduil's son Legolas were getting along fine. Tauriel had gained new skills and knowledge regarding combat, but it felt a bit pointless being that there has been no threat to face for quite some time.

When Tauriel wasn't talking to Niniel during the feast, she was staring at Arwen. She wanted so badly to talk to her, say _something _to her...

But Tauriel is just a lowly Silvan Elf. How can she possibly be worthy to speak to Galadriel's granddaughter?

Just seconds after Tauriel finally pulled her attention away from Arwen, she heard Arwen speak directly behind her.

"My Lady."

Tauriel whirled around to face her, her expression full of shock.

"Oh, Lady Arwen, I-I-forgive me-," she stuttered. Niniel chuckled next to her.

"It's alright. I know you were looking at me. What is it you want to say to me?" Arwen asked.

"I-I-I don't know to be quite honest. I do not feel worthy to speak to you my Lady," Tauriel admitted. Arwen smiled.

"Come. Let us get away from here. Both of you come with me," she said, gesturing Tauriel and Niniel to follow her. Tauriel was of course reluctant at first. She couldn't believe this was happening. This was happening though. This was really happening.

Tauriel and Niniel both followed Arwen away from the feast without drawing any one's attention and escaped from the party.

Tauriel, Niniel, and Arwen eventually came to a large, round pool. The water was completely clear. No murkiness or dirt to be found.

"What is this?" Tauriel asked.

"Look into the pool," Arwen instructed. Tauriel looked at Niniel, who wordlessly shrugged in reply. Tauriel took a step forward and looked down at the pool. Her reflection was not at all what she expected. Her reflection stared back up at her, but it wore a different expression than the one that Tauriel was wearing. Her reflection looked angry. Suddenly, the reflection flashed its teeth, revealing blood smeared across them.

Tauriel yelped in disgust and stumbled backwards.

"What sort of black arts is this?" She asked.

"It's the Pool of Illusion. A source in Middle-Earth where mirages and deceptive illusions are contained. When darkness grows stronger, the illusions contained within will begin to be let out and affect the air in its surroundings," Arwen explained.

"Why are you showing me this?" Tauriel asked.

"To help you see what you must fight against. I know there is something about you that is special. My grandmother knows something about you, but she will not tell me and I can't decide even a guess."

"Will you help me discover why or how I am special," Tauriel asked with hope in her voice. Arwen briefly looked grave.

"No. But I _can _help you seek purpose in the Greenwood. You have the passion to protect, and protection can be done in many different forms."

"So you will be almost like a teacher for me. I already have Legolas."

"Legolas trains you in combat. Who trains you the art of healing?" Arwen asked.

"Healing?"

"I can teach you. You can learn from me how to heal even the strongest of wounds."

The offer was of course very tempting. A sense of purpose was something that everyone in this world craved for, or at least that's what Tauriel thought. She knew that she wanted her own sense of purpose. She wanted to establish her own position in the Greenwood that was something far greater than just being a simple maid in training. She was tired of feeling weak. She wanted to learn.

But there was just one last thing.

"What will your father think? Won't you go back to Rivendell with him after the Feast?" Tauriel asked.

"I will request my father's permission to stay behind a little while longer, so that you will have the time you need to be trained," Arwen explained.

"Yes, please. I accept your offer. Teach me to be a healer," Tauriel said.**

*When Tauriel and Arwen left, Niniel stayed behind and looked at her own reflection in the pool. What she saw startled her more than Tauriel's reflection startled Tauriel. She took her time to get back to the Feast where she will reunite with Barad.

She sat next to Barad at the table and leaned closer to him to talk to him without being overheard.

"You know that Tauriel deserves to know about us," she said. Barad sighed and put down his goblet of wine. He then looked at the cuts on his wrist.

"Hiding the truth from her does not accomplish anything. We are just as much in the dark as Tauriel is."

"I don't believe Tauriel even knows that Alagos is her brother. Why do you think we should tell her that he is also our father?"

"Because she is family. Families should not keep secrets."

"It is just if it means protecting each other."

"It will tear us apart," Niniel insisted.

"Niniel, my sister, always stirring up conflict when none should be had," Barad sighed. Niniel stood up.

"I know you hate our father, but he is still our father and therefore I will continue to love him," she hissed. Barad didn't answer. He continued to stare into the goblet, moving it around so that the wine drifted in circles.

"Our father may be dead now Niniel. We haven't heard anything from him since he disappeared six months ago."

"I don't believe it. You didn't see what _I _saw."

"What do you mean?"

"In the Pool of Illusion. I saw our father Alagos..."**

*Alagos was on his knees, staring up at the hateful face of Anton. Anton smirked down at him and slapped his hand down on Alagos's cheek and kept it there. Alagos groaned in pain. Anton's arm began to change. A white-blue mist worked its way down his arm, until his entire arm looked like a ghost's. Anton's face began to grow transparent, until Alagos could see Anton's skull through his flesh.

"Where do you come from?" Anton demanded in a booming voice. Alagos was about to insult his enemy, but something was already taking over his mind and blackening it.

"From the Greenwood near the Misty Mountains," Alagos heard himself say. What had come over him that controlled him to tell the truth?

"Is there a fortress or a stronghold near the Greenwood? Are there any civilizations outside the Woodland Realm?" Anton interrogated. Alagos attempted to bite down on his tongue, but his jaw refused to cooperate.

"Dol Guldur...there's Dol Guldur..." He sputtered.

_No_! _No you fool_, _no_!

Anton let go of him. Alagos fell on his hands and violently coughed.

"Thank you," Anton said. Alagos heard something like a knife being sharpened.

"Now it is time for you to become what you are meant to be," Anton's voice boomed.**

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everybody! I can't wait for you guys to get into this one. I just recently saw Battle of the Five Armies, and (spoiler alert) Tauriel lives! This basically leaves Tauriel's fate completely open-ended, so who knows where the end of the series will take place in the timeline. Only time will tell! I would also like to make a note about a continuity issue I now have. BOTFA made up an explanation for what happened to Legolas's mother which, as I'm sure you can guess, really makes things difficult for my own backstory and fate of Legolas's mother. For now, I don't have any plans to try and retcon it, so this is going to have to be an 'alternate universe' of Middle-Earth that borrows from the books and the movies of The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. I will definitely have a story arc where Legolas goes to Gundabad though, and he may meet Bolg there. We'll shall see! Anyway, hope you guys like this and tell me what you think!**

*Beneath the surface of the Woodland Realm was a dungeon so dark, it would never come to light. This was the dungeon meant for the most dangerous beings that Thranduil has ever apprehended. However, for now there was only one. He was known as Dae, though that was not his real name. Thranduil had given him that name to shame him for his behavior.

Thranduil entered the dungeon, his kingly robes trailed behind him, getting swallowed up in the darkness. There was nothing that even Thranduil could see in this darkness. In the dark, he could hear a throaty growl.

"My king, you've finally come to visit me," a raspy voice said.

"And too late it would seem. You are beyond saving now," Thranduil replied.

"What of my daughter?" Dae sneered. Thranduil allowed an unsettling silence for a few seconds before answering.

"She is dead."

There was a hoarse scream that sounded like a woman in pain during labor. Thranduil's glance jerked in the direction where the screams came from, and he felt grimy, wet hands grab him by the shoulders. Thranduil's back hit the wall.

"This was all your fault! You kept the gem, which led to her doom!" Dae cried.

"The Barrow-Wight within Meleth called for others. The gem had nothing to do with it," Thranduil insisted.

"You only say that because you don't want to face the truth!" Dae shrieked. Thranduil wearily sighed. He easily reached his hand up and gripped Dae's throat.

"Are you saying that the gem would have been better off in _your _care?" He yelled. Dae cried out in anguish and anger.

"It's…mine! Mine!"

Thranduil dropped in the miserable Elf in disgust and turned away to leave.**

*Tauriel watched Arwen impatiently while she fingered a strip of athelas, otherwise known as kingsfoil. It was a green plant that served as a healing herb. Combined with the healing power of an Elf, it can cure any wound, no matter how fatal or poisoned it was.

"Aren't you going to show me how it's used?" Tauriel asked. Arwen smiled very gently.

"How can I do that? There is no one around that needs treatment. I will teach you through words, but you must learn to do the action yourself when the time comes," Arwen said.

"How is it done?" Tauriel pressed. Arwen frowned, and it was obvious to Tauriel that she noticed how impatient she was, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to know. She wanted to be useful for _something _in the kingdom.

"By taking a small sample of athelas, press it against the wound, and it will act as an instrument as you command the wound to heal."

"What are the words? What must I say?"

"Say these words, and it will be enough:

_Menno o nin na hon_

_i eliad annen annin_

_hon leitho o ngurth_

_May the blessing that was given to me_

_Be sent from me to him_

_May he be released from death_

Tauriel was struck silent by the words. They were mesmerizing and certainly enchanting. A lot of times, the beauty that was the Elves' culture was taken for granted by the Elves, but Tauriel, despite being an Elf herself, was always fascinated with what she saw and heard. Tauriel pressed her hand against her lips in thought, then realized something.

"You said 'he'. The spell sounds as though it is meant to heal a man," she pointed out. Arwen's expression changed, looking as though she was slightly embarrassed.

"I believe that we as She-Elves are meant to be healers to the males," she said.

If Alagos were here, Arwen would've loved to test her healing abilities for his poisoned leg.**

*Sealed within his private room full of treasure, Thranduil slowly opened up the chest at the far end again. He wanted to have another look at it. The black gem that Meleth's father and mother had been affected by, which also ended up affecting Meleth too.

The gem seemed a little bit brighter than he remembered. It had a slight glow that made Thranduil feel almost sick to his stomach. Thranduil couldn't get his eyes off of it. A sadistic whisper emanated from it.

"What is that?" A young voice asked behind him. Thranduil quickly shut the lid of the chest and turned around to face his son.

"How did you get in?" He asked.

"You left the doors open," Legolas replied. Thranduil turned away from him and his gaze fell to the ground.

"I was too hasty. I just wanted to see it again," he said. Legolas took a step forward.

"The gem?"

Thranduil took his time to answer. "Yes."

"Why do you keep it?"

"Every king needs his own weapon to confront whatever evil crosses our borders," Thranduil said.

"But what of the power it holds? It can serve as a beacon to the darkness."

"Yes it can, and we will face that evil and destroy it. We will become a feared kingdom. No evil no matter how powerful will dare to trespass."

Legolas said nothing in reply.

"May I see it?" He finally asked. Thranduil's eyebrows rose in surprise. He couldn't think of any reason to object. He trusted his son. He opened the chest again and grabbed the gem with a spidery hand, as if he was afraid it would leap out and get away. Thranduil felt the muscles in his wrist twitch.

Without another word, he handed it over to Legolas. Legolas took it and stared at it. He seemed perfectly calm and his expression never changed. There was no twitching or hint of unease. Then suddenly, his expression completely changed. He looked up in horror.

"Dae has broken out."**

*Meleth. Meleth is dead. This is the king's fault. All the king's fault. She must be avenged. The gem must be taken. Get the gem, get the gem, get the gem.

"I'm sorry, Meleth," Dae whispered. With whatever remaining power from the gem he had, Dae had managed to bend the bars of his cell and blow the dungeon's door open. Complete darkness warped into blinding lights. It's too much! It's too much!

"My king! The prisoner!" A voice cried out. Dae screamed as the lights continued to blind his vision, until he couldn't see anymore. He was blind. After ten years in darkness, the lights were too much for him to handle.

Though his physical vision was gone, he could still sense the incoming arrow from the front of him. His hand shot up and he grabbed the arrow before its tip could pierce him. Two guards attempted to grab him by the shoulders. Dae screamed again and hurled himself backwards against the wall, taking the two guards with him. The guards released their hold on him and he ran.

"Thranduil!" He cried out.**

*Legolas already had his bow ready. He knew his father's orders. Take down Dae but don't kill him. That was all fine with him considering that he had made a promise to never kill one of his own kin before. He didn't have to go far from the treasure room. Dae, wearing a tattered, rotten Elf's tunic, came running towards him. A thick line of saliva swung just below his chin. His eyes were wide and unseeing.

"Stop!" Legolas commanded. Dae drew a bloody knife from his belt, which he had apparently stolen from a guard. Legolas pulled out his daggers, twirling them in his hands to familiarize himself with the feel again.

"You don't have to face this threat alone," Thranduil declared next to him. He drew his long sword. Elros and several guards ran up behind Dae.

"Leave him alone. This is _our _fight," Thranduil commanded. Legolas frowned and looked questioningly at his father.

"Consider this a test," Thranduil defended. Legolas decided to give in and embrace this fight. Dae growled and launched himself at the two Elves, moving deadly fast and with more grace than Legolas would have expected from him. Dae's blade locked with Legolas's daggers crossed before him.

Legolas uncrossed the blades to push Dae back. Dae leaped over Legolas's head, spun around, and aimed a kick at it. Legolas felt the bottom of Dae's foot smash against his forehead. Legolas stumbled back, dropping one of his daggers. Thranduil sprang forward ahead of his son and attempted several brisk swings at Dae's torso, all of which Dae parried as if he knew what Thranduil would do before he even did it.

"Give me back the gem, and this will stop," Dae yelled. The words seemed to anger Thranduil even more, and the two swung and parried at an overwhelming pace. Legolas attempted to swing at Dae's leg to immobilize him like he did with Tharbadir.

Dae saw it coming and stomped down on the blade, wrenching Legolas's hand down with it. Legolas fell off his feet hitting his face against the ground. Bright lights exploded in front of him and his head felt like there was nothing in it. He struggled to get back up, but he then felt a foot stamp him back down.

"Stay down," his father warned him. Then with his foot down on his son's back, he defended him from Dae, parrying swing after swing without ever moving from his position.

"You know I can kill you with no problem, I just choose not to," Thranduil said.

"Then you are a much bigger fool than I thought," Dae replied. He attempted to strike down upon the king's head, but the king managed to swing his blade in a one-eighty. The side of the blade smashed against the bottom of Dae's blade with so much force that it spiraled out of the mad Elf's hand. Thranduil aimed the tip of his sword at the villain's throat. Legolas then saw a small smile slip on his father's expression.

"Go back to your dungeon where you belong, filth," Thranduil said. Dae grinned, revealing missing teeth.

"Tempting, but not my plan," he said. Before either Legolas or Thranduil could see it coming, a small dagger appeared in Dae's hand, and he threw it so that it spun in the air, and the tip of the blade sunk into Thranduil's side.

"Father!" Legolas screamed. Thranduil's foothold on him weakened, allowing Legolas to get up. He threw himself at Dae, knocking him off his feet and pinning him to the ground. Legolas immediately had his blade at the Elf's throat.

"You tempt me to cut your throat every second. Don't tempt me more," he warned. Dae laughed, which was suddenly silenced when Legolas knocked him out cold with a violent strike across the head with the hilt of his dagger.

"Quickly, get my father out of here," Legolas ordered Elros.**

*Among the crowd watching the fight was Tauriel. Tauriel shook from head to toe hearing Meleth's voice in her head again.

"_We can't let them do this to my father_. _They have been keeping my father prisoner_. _He only wants to get out to find my mother_. _Please Tauriel_, _you have to free my father_."**

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it took so long to release this one. Between school, my job, and making sure this story met my expectations, it has been very busy. I believe it's well worth the wait though, 'cause this one is a serious game-changer. Be ready for some surprises!**

*"_Tauriel_…_Tauriel_…"

Tauriel shook her head.

"Leave me alone. Please."

"_Do not ignore me Tauriel_. _You must listen to me_."

"Your father has gone mad. Releasing him is foolish," Tauriel insisted.

"_Keeping him prisoner is foolish, friend. You cannot deny my father his freedom_," Meleth's voice replied. Tauriel shook her head.

"You're not real."

Just then, the torchlight in her room suddenly went out, plunging the room in total darkness. Tauriel gasped and gripped the sheets of her bed.

"You refused the call of the Mandos. You refuse to leave," Tauriel whispered in horror. Through tear-filled eyes she looked up and saw a pale shadow of what was once her beloved friend.

"Why will you not leave me alone?" Tauriel begged. The shadow didn't move, but appeared to stay still as if to avoid detection.

"_I want my father free. He must have the gem_."

"Gem?"

"_There is a black gem in the king's treasure room_. _It is the same gem that my parents found and were affected by_, _including me_. _My father knows how to purify it. He can relinquish the darkness contained within it_," Meleth declared. This was new news to Tauriel. Surely Meleth wouldn't lie to her. After all, Meleth was infected by the gem's power before she was even born.

"_Please Tauriel_. _As a friend_, _free my father from King Thranduil and let him have the gem_," Meleth said. Tauriel gripped the sheets tighter and bit her lip hard.

"I will release your father, if you let go," she finally said.

"Let go?" Meleth asked.

"Let go of this realm and answer the call of the Mandos, before it's too late," Tauriel said. There was an eerie silence, then Meleth finally spoke again.

"Can you promise me that you will let my father have the gem?" Meleth asked. Tauriel nodded.

"I promise," she lied.**

*Tauriel heard no more voices in her head after that. Finally, Meleth had left her, and she was now free.

Now there was a promise she had to fulfill.

She knew that breaking Dae out wasn't going to be an easy task at all. She was still only a simple servant of the king, so the guards wouldn't allow her to go down into the dungeon.

She had to get the gem herself. She had to take it out of the chest that kept it.

Somehow, for some reason unknown to her, Tauriel felt as though the gem was whispering to her from within the room it was kept in. She felt drawn to it, as if she would find something that would fulfill her. Her feet moved without her control over them. No one seemed to notice her when she opened the door to the treasure room. In the center of the room on the other side was the chest that contained the gem.**

*Thranduil opened his eyes while he lied on his own bed. A healer continued to examine and try to work on the knife wound in his leg. Legolas was sitting beside him looking down at him with concern deep in his brow.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"Tauriel is going for the gem."

Legolas immediately stood up to leave.

"No. Don't. What she is doing is what I predicted would happen," Thranduil explained. Legolas turned to eye him with suspicion.

"What do you mean?"**

*Tauriel stared down at the black gem. She clasped the top with her hand and slowly picked it up. A vague, sick glow emanated from it, but amidst the darkness there was a seed of white light. She recognized the light as starlight. It was no wonder Thranduil had been keeping it. He was drawn to white treasures that mirrored starlight. Unlike most treasures that sported that glow however, this gem looked as though its pure light was being strangled by a twisted darkness.

And yet, despite its appearance, Tauriel felt as though it belonged to her.

Why should Dae have it? He didn't deserve to have it. He was insane. Why should he have it? Why should he?

To silence the thoughts in Tauriel's mind, she quickly slipped the gem into a pouch she had attached to her belt.**

* "Then she can't help it," Legolas realized aloud. Thranduil gravely nodded.

"And that is beyond my control. Meleth's father must die if the kingdom is to be kept safe. The power of that gem has a connection with Dae, and because of that, he will continue to be a dangerous, unpredictable force unless he is dealt with permanently."

"You mean kill him?"

Thranduil glanced at Legolas again. "The thought of killing one of your own is distasteful to you."

"No matter his troubles, I will not kill one of my own again."

"After what happened to Tharbadir."

"Yes."

"I do what I must to protect my kingdom. You yourself must learn to do the same, no matter how painful," Thranduil lectured. Legolas didn't answer, but instead stood up again.

"I will be ready for anything."

Then, Thranduil saw Tauriel standing at the doorway into his room. Legolas flinched.

"My lord, are you feeling better?" Tauriel asked. Thranduil grinned, as if everything was perfectly alright.

"Do not worry yourself. I am faring just fine."

Tauriel stepped forward and eyed the spot on Thranduil's leg where the knife wound was. The sight of torn cartilage and dried blood paled Tauriel's face.

"May I have a look?" She asked. Legolas almost spoke up, but Thranduil raised a silencing hand and then gestured to his leg.

"By all means," he said. Tauriel walked over to his side and looked down at the gory wound.

"What has been done to treat it so far?" Tauriel asked.

"We are using our best medicines to cure it. But it's taking time," Legolas said.

"Lady Arwen has been teaching you how to heal even the deepest of wounds. Do you think you know enough?" Thranduil asked.

"Father—" Legolas started, but Thranduil raised his hand again.

"Do you think you know enough?" He asked again. Tauriel was hesitant. She honestly didn't know how to answer that question. Was she ready to deal with something like this? Could she?

She had spent over six months in the Woodland Realm asking herself that question. Could she do something?

She ordered a nearby healer to retrieve a small sample of athelas and give it to her. With it in her hand, she pressed it down on Thranduil's wound and began to chant what Arwen had told her.

_Menno o nin na hon_

_i eliad annen annin_

_hon leitho o ngurth_

Thranduil hardly even so much as stiffened during the entire process. As Tauriel chanted, the wound began to recede and close itself up, leaving behind dry spots of blood and loose skin.

"There are only a few on Middle-Earth that can perform such a process," Legolas said in awe. He looked at Tauriel agape and shook his head in wonder.

"Perhaps Arwen should teach you everything. She is a better teacher to you then I," he admitted. Tauriel reached out and touched Legolas's arm.

"Arwen may be an effective teacher, but she's not a fighter. You know more about fighting than she does. Do not be afraid to continue teaching me," Tauriel urged. Legolas looked back at her and slowly nodded. In his mind, Tauriel could see what he was thinking.

"I know. I wish Alagos was still here too."**

*Elros and Niniel dragged Dae forward towards Thranduil's throne, where the king himself was waiting, his leg now fully healed.

"You cannot maim me easily, Dae. I have suffered worse wounds and am able to mask them," Thranduil declared. For a split second, the skin on his left cheek began peeling away to reveal bone underneath. As quickly as it had happened, the skin on his cheek back together.

"Curse you! Curse you and all your kingdom," Dae sputtered.

"Your threats do not scare me. I am tempted to have you executed, but something is holding me back," Thranduil replied, glancing at Legolas with a knowing expression.

"You are just like me. You're a murderer, and you only care about riches. Tell me, where is the black gem now? Among your collection? You know what it means if you keep it," Dae mocked. Next to him, Niniel, who was the Captain of the Woodland Guard, blinked as if in a state of denial.

"I am nothing like you."

"Try to assure yourself of that all you want."

Just then, the chains keeping Dae's wrists together exploded into pieces. Dae managed to wrench himself out of Elros' and Niniel's grip and launched himself forward at the king. Thranduil already had his sword out by the time Dae got to him, and the tip of the blade sank into his chest. Dae looked down and laughed.

"I have had the gem for too long to be killed by a mere sword," he said. He stepped backward out of the blade. Elros and Niniel ran to grab him, but an unseen force shoved them backwards off their feet. The daggers clipped to their belts came off and soared into Dae's hands again by a force that could not be seen. The energy from the gem left within Dae was feeding him more power to defend himself.

Legolas and Tauriel both stepped forward with their own daggers to face the terrible foe.

"To me, to me," Thranduil spoke through his teeth. Legolas, Tauriel, and Thranduil stood close together in a line. Dae grinned so wide it made Tauriel shiver.

"The king, his son, and the king's lowly slave. A worthy challenge," he said. He ran a few steps forward and parried several hasty swings from Tauriel, while Legolas in turn swung for the villain's legs. Dae leaped and aimed a kick at Tauriel's head. Tauriel stumbled backwards but quickly regained her posture. She was determined not to get humiliated in this fight. This was certainly a challenge for her that would prove her worth in the kingdom.

She attempted to get around Dae to slash at his back by rolling forward fast enough so that Dae couldn't catch her. She got back up and swung her blade in an upwards arc. The tip of the blade slashed cleanly up his back. The bloody wound it resulted in quickly closed itself back up.

"I can't do it!" Tauriel shouted. Dae whirled around and slashed one of his daggers towards her neck. Tauriel jolted her head back, feeling the violent swish of air where the blade just barely missed her neck. Dae used his other blade to parry an attack move from behind by Thranduil. Dae leaped backwards over Thranduil's crowned head and cut his blade across the crown. The crown whistled off of the king's head and hit a wall. Tauriel shifted uncomfortably when she saw an angry fire explode in Thranduil's eyes.

Apparently, whisking the crown off the king's head made him angrier than you would ever want to see him.

Thranduil whirled around with a roar and aimed the tip of his sword at Dae's torso, stabbing forward several times as if he was fencing, then he leaped over and around Dae's head so that it was sandwiched between his legs.

Thranduil attempted to stab through the villain's head, but Dae was struggling too hard for the king to keep his blade straight. Dae dropped one of his daggers, reached up, grabbed the king's leg, and yanked him off of him. Thranduil fell to the ground at his feet. Dae raised the other dagger so that its tip was just above the king's torso.

"The gem. Now. Or I'll slit his throat," he warned. Tauriel and Legolas both took a step back.

"Tauriel, perhaps it's time for you to use that power of yours," Legolas said. Thranduil glanced at him with mild shock. Tauriel knew what she had to do. This was a maneuver for a desperate time such as this. She and Legolas had practiced it before. Once.

Legolas got his bow ready and aimed an arrow at Dae's throat. Tauriel got behind him, and summoned a magic she had not summoned in a long time.

"Now!" Legolas yelled. At the same time he fired the arrow, Tauriel let loose a blast of green energy from both of her hands. The energy and the arrow together smashed into Dae, tossing him backwards like a rag doll. The smoking hole in his chest didn't seal itself back up. Dae was dead.

Thranduil got back onto his feet, his eyes wide.

"I didn't realize you were teaching her _that_," he said. His tone was surprised, but also a bit impressed.

"Legolas is a good teacher. He will do well," Tauriel said. Legolas glanced at her with gratitude. Tauriel wished she could feel proud of herself, but now she realized that Thranduil knew about her abilities. What would become of her now?

"She is gifted. Perhaps I underestimated her," Thranduil admitted. Tauriel raised an eyebrow and looked at the king in curiosity.

"Continue to train her, Legolas. She may yet find her place." Thranduil turned around and walked away after that without another word. When Thranduil had his back turned, his expression changed.

He expressed fear.

And he didn't even ask about the gem.**

*After Dae was buried, Legolas was summoned to see Thranduil. Thranduil was sitting on his throne in exhaustion, his crown back on his head.

"Tauriel still has the gem," Legolas pointed out.

"Yes. But we must pretend that we do not know that," Thranduil replied.

"What do we do if things get out of hand?" Legolas said. Thranduil took a deep breath.

"As long as it is not in my hands, I believe everything will be alright. She deserves to continue learning about her past. Who are we to hold back?"

"How is it hers to keep?" Legolas asked.

"Her mother was the one that had created the gem. Tauriel may still be able to find her mother someday."

Legolas didn't answer. He was willing to trust his father on this one. For now, he would continue to train Tauriel, and, be on the lookout for Alagos should he return. As he turned around and started walking away, Thranduil said his name again.

"How were you not affected by the gem when you held it?" He asked. Legolas turned to face his father again.

"Your lust for treasure is your own burden to carry, not mine."

"Then what burden _do _you carry, my son?"

"Guilt. That is my burden." Legolas then walked away without speaking another word.**

*When Legolas was out of earshot, Thranduil gasped in excruciating pain when the wound in his leg that Tauriel had healed began to open up again, spilling blood down his ankle. The guards standing nearby saw this and ran to his side as Thranduil collapsed from his throne and fainted.*

*Tauriel rested her back against a tree taking deep breaths. She looked around to make sure no one was around, then she removed the black gem from the pouch on her belt. It sparkled in the sunlight, but the darkness occupying it made Tauriel feel slightly nauseous. She bit her lip hard and shut her eyes. Behind her eyelids, she could make out a faint vision. The tighter she clutched the gem, the clearer the vision became.

_An elf, or was it really an elf, was engaged in an intense battle with a figure so dark that it looked as though it could completely swallow the elf up_. _Faint cries of struggle bounced around Tauriel's head_. _In one hand, the could-be elf was holding the gem_…

"Tauriel!" Legolas' voice wrenched Tauriel out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes, her face burned at the idea of getting caught, and she slipped the gem back into her pouch.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked once she caught up with her. Tauriel nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I'm alright."

Legolas stared at her as if he didn't believe her. Finally, mercifully, a small smile broke across the elf prince's face.

"Well then, perhaps some more training?" He asked.

"Of course."

Tauriel followed the archer, her mind constantly parading her with questions that she couldn't answer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It took me just about almost two hours to write this story, but it was a really hard one to think up. Tauriel is meant to be at a certain place by the end of Series Two, so the challenge was to figure out how she was going to get from Point A to Point B. Please let me know what you guys think of this one, 'cause this one was a risk-taker in my opinion. Lastly, I would love it if you guys sent me some questions about the future of this series, and I will answer them as best I can (without giving away spoilers obviously). I just really like to know what my readers anticipate or would love to see happen in this series. I have a basic outline for how this series is going to end, but it's always great to get suggestions even if may not end up using some. Thanks guys!**

*Elros fell off his feet and landed on his butt after Tauriel had tripped him by sweeping her leg across both of Elros' legs. The guard's sword fell out of his hand, jerking his wrist down.

"Tauriel comes out victorious," Legolas said. He stepped forward and gave Tauriel a small bow of respect.

"My training is making a difference," he said. Tauriel nodded in agreement. She twirled her dagger and looked around at the Elves gathered around in a circle to watch her. They all stood outside in a vast clearing in the woods.

"Would anyone else be willing to challenge me?" Tauriel asked. There was an intense moment of silence, but before Tauriel could decide there was no one, a voice spoke up behind her.

"_I _will. I challenge you," Barad called out. Barad stepped into the clearing with his twin daggers already drawn. His sleeves were rolled up to show off the scars on his wrists. Tauriel smiled. Barad smiled back, but it was a weary grin.

"Do you really think I will come at you with these?" He asked. Tauriel frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Barad returned his daggers to the scabbards where they belonged, and then took up a long silver bow.

"If you want to be an archer, you have to defeat another archer."

Tauriel tensed for a second but then relaxed and stood her ground. She raised her daggers ready to defend herself.

"Do not warn me when you're ready," she said. Barad got an arrow ready, aimed, and fired. As if on instinct, Tauriel swung the arrow away with one of her daggers. The arrow spiraled away and slid across the ground.**

**One Hundred Years Ago...**

Three months after the death of Meleth's father Dae, Tauriel found Barad crouched beside a dead tree. The tree was oozing with wet sap and its trunk was blackened and, despite how thick it was, almost looked droopy.

"What's wrong, my lord?" Tauriel asked. Calling Barad 'my lord' was a sign of respect to the male Elves that Tauriel felt obliged to comply to.

"Do not call me 'my lord'. I am but a mere servant of a blind ruler," Barad replied. Tauriel looked around, as if afraid that Thranduil was hiding somewhere listening.

"Careful how you speak about the king. He is a wise leader and was kind enough to raise me."

"And yet you hide things from him," Barad pointed out.

Tauriel fidgeted and took a careful step back. "I know not what you mean."

"I know you carry something. You carry the gem that Dae wanted," Barad said. Tauriel almost turned around to leave, but Barad stood up and gripped her shoulder.

"It's alright. I won't tell the king. Or anyone for that matter."

Tears welled up in Tauriel's eyes and she couldn't look directly at Barad.

"Meleth was a good friend to you, yes?" He asked. Tauriel silently nodded.

"Her dream was to one day go to the fields of Lebbenin. She told me they are filled with Mallos."

"They are. I have walked there," Barad confirmed. Tauriel almost gasped as she finally made eye contact with Barad.

"It is a beautiful place. I understand why Meleth would have wanted to go there."

"Do you know the song about it?" Tauriel asked. Barad nodded. After a deep breath, he began to sing.

_Silver flow the streams from Celos to Erui_

_In the green fields of Lebennin!_

_Tall grows the grass there. In the wind from the Sea_

_The white lilies sway,_

_And the golden bells are shaken of mallos and alfirin_

_In the green fields of Lebennin,_

_In the wind from the Sea!_

A tear collapsed down Tauriel's cheek, silvering it beautifully. Barad caught the tear before it ran down her chin.

"I know what it's like to feel loss. It is painful. The power of eternal life is a blessing as well as it's a curse. We can live forever, while others that we care about die around us, and we will have to live our lives without seeing them again," Barad said.

"Is that why more Elves have sailed off into the West as I hear?" Tauriel asked.

"Yes. They want to escape the darkness in Middle-Earth. They want to keep away from the foolishness of Man and not stay to see everything wilt and fall away."

"What about you? Will you leave?"

"Not if you don't," Barad said. Barad and Tauriel stared at each for a few moments in silence. They then realized that both their hands were intertwined with each other's. Tauriel looked down at the scars on Barad's wrist.

"Where did those come from?" She asked. Barad's eyes turned a dreary gray for a second before resuming back to their ocean blue color.

"They were inflicted by me. My father and I always quarreled. One night, he simply told me that I am not his son, and he is not my father. I wanted to die, but I scarred my wrists instead. It is a reminder to never speak to my father again because of the pain he inflicted on me," Barad explained.

"Where is your father now?" Tauriel asked.

Barad shook his head. "I do not know. And I do not care."

Thranduil had been healed again from his leg wound by healers with medicines instead of Tauriel's own healing power this time. The failure to keep the wound sealed up through the healing magic made it clear that Tauriel still had a long way to go to learn to use her power masterfully in a way where a wound can remain healed.

"I can help you. I'm not Arwen, but I can help you learn to master your power," Barad had promised.

"What do you know of the power I possess?" Tauriel asked.

"My father dealt in magic before. He had a gift, and so do you."

**Present Day...**

Another arrow flew and Tauriel knocked it aside again with one of her daggers.

"You can get me killed. You know that right?" She asked, but she smiled as she spoke.

"I know you won't die," Barad replied.

Tauriel remembered Barad's words from years and years ago.

_Do not be afraid to display your powers. It is a part of who you are_.

The third arrow was decimated by a violent blast of energy similar to what Tauriel used to take out Dae. The Elves around her cheered her on and clapped in support. Out of the corner of her eye, Tauriel saw Legolas raise an eyebrow. He was becoming curious. A hundred years was a long time to keep her relationship with Barad under wraps, but who knew if Legolas already knew?

Even if he did, Tauriel had come to the conclusion that she didn't care. If Legolas knew about her and Barad, what difference did that make exactly? It was her life, and she felt more at home in the Woodland Realm than she ever did.

**Ninety-Nine Years Ago...**

Concealing most of his body inside a black cloak, Barad fenced with Tauriel underneath a starless night sky. Tauriel could see the black form of Barad's blade stab forward to catch her torso, but she parried it with both her daggers and shoved it back hard enough to get Barad's feet skidding across the ground, which kicked up dust.

"You're overcome by fear. You fear me," Barad's voice called out in the darkness. Tauriel defiantly shook her head.

"Not by you," she replied. Barad lashed out at her several more times. The tip of his blade aimed for her neck, her torso, and her legs, all moves that Tauriel parried and knocked aside under five seconds.

"If not by me, then by what?" He asked. Despite the heavy darkness, Tauriel could almost make out the scars on Barad's wrists.

"I don't fear you. I fear _for _you."

Barad stopped and cast off his hood. "How do you fear for me?"

"I fear you will hurt yourself again. I fear you will allow yourself to submit to the pain of your past."

"My past should not concern you. What about your own?"

"I don't remember where I came from. There is only this place. There is only Thranduil, Legolas, Niniel, and you..."

Barad shivered even though it wasn't the least bit cold out. "What am I worth to you?"

Tauriel reached out, hoping that Barad would take her hand. He did. Tauriel in turn shivered when she felt Barad's icy touch. Why was she attracted to something so broken and pressured? This wasn't something she wanted to get involved with.

She overlooked the flaws in Barad however. She only saw what was good in him. He cared about Tauriel, refusing to judge her based on her powers or her skills with a dagger. He saw what made her beautiful. He also knew that Tauriel had the black gem, and he wasn't going to tell anyone about that. The secret was safe with him. He also didn't withhold any secrets from her in return.

**Present Day...**

Barad and Legolas both were now firing arrow after arrow towards Tauriel, each one either being knocked away by her daggers or disintegrated by her own powers. Once long ago, she was afraid of using her powers publicly, but now she used them without shame.

Finally, everything stopped. Legolas and Barad both lowered their bows. One arrow lied at Tauriel's feet with its tip completely snapped off.

"How do you do it?" Legolas asked. Barad let loose a knowing smile. While Barad didn't look the least bit surprised of Tauriel's skills, Legolas looked dumbfounded. And was there a hint of jealousy Tauriel detected in his expression?

"Tauriel, you balanced your own powers and your physical skills perfectly," Legolas said. Tauriel bowed, long strands of her red hair dangled in front of her eyes.

"All because of your teachings, my lord Legolas."

Legolas looked almost doubtful but shook it off. "Perhaps now, I should challenge you myself."

Tauriel felt her spirits rise to the point of exploding. Legolas, the king's son, was actually going to challenge her in a real sparring match? Her fingers trembled as they strayed over to the hilt of one of her daggers.

"My lord, it would be a great honor to..."

"Legolas!" Elros shouted. Legolas turned to the guard.

"What is it?"

"The king requests your presence. It is urgent," Elros explained. Tauriel's shoulders sank at the idea that the match was probably not going to happen now. It felt so typical of the king to ruin the moment. Legolas looked back at her regretfully.

"Go. You are needed elsewhere," Tauriel said, though her tone sounded bitter.

"I'm sorry, Tauriel. I will be back," he replied. Tauriel didn't know at that time that she wouldn't see the prince again for three months.**

*Thranduil was bent over a map of the Greenwood that also covered the Misty Mountains. One part on the northern side of the Misty Mountains was circled in black ink. Legolas, Elros, and several Wood-Elf guards were gathered around the map.

"Several of our spies spotted Orcs marching into Gundabad. It is a stronghold southeast of Angmar, and we've received reports that the Orcs that are fortifying there plan to attack our homeland to extend their territory," the king explained. The news reminded Legolas of the defense that his mother had led against a pack of Orcs that were moving towards the Woodland Realm.

"The Orcs of Gundabad could grow into a great threat if it isn't taken care of right away. Which is why I am sending you and a battalion of Elves to the mountain to cut off the head of the snake. Make the Orcs fear us so that they will not dare to cross our borders," Thranduil instructed.

"A single battalion would not be able to fight against potential legions."

"I will not send my own legions to cause more bloodshed of my people. That is why I am sending with you someone who can help you. He will meet you there, and you will do as he says."

"What is his name?"

"He is one of the Istari..."

Legolas's eyes shot open in surprise.

"...His name is Mithrandir, but he is more commonly referred to as Gandalf the Grey. He will be your leader as long as you are there," Thranduil said. Legolas looked down and shut his eyes.

"Everyone out," he ordered. Elros and the other Elves stepped out of the war room, leaving the king and the prince alone.

"What of Tauriel?" Legolas asked.

"She will be safe here. Barad will look after her and continue helping her," Thranduil assured him.

"I will not be here for her final trial." Legolas couldn't help but feel grieved by this. Over the past hundred years, he had grown fonder of her. After they had worked together to destroy Dae, Legolas felt like the two were unstoppable together. They had the potential to accomplish so much together. What if he didn't return?

"Do not worry about Tauriel. She has become more than capable of taking care of herself. Now go. You do not have time to say goodbye."

Legolas felt a great mix of emotions leaving. On one hand, he felt honored to more or less lead a battalion of his own people against the enemy in battle. It was something that he had not had the honor of doing before.

On the other hand, he feared for the lives of the people he was leading and he hated having to leave Tauriel and miss out on witnessing her pass her final trial. He knew she was going to do it. He just wished that he would get to be there.

But the darkness demanded he be elsewhere. The darkness demanded that he go to war.

Tauriel wasn't among the Elves that saw him off. Nor was Barad. Legolas spotted Niniel.

"Niniel, tell Tauriel when you see her..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Tell her to ask my father about Barad."**

*Tauriel was too late. Legolas was gone before she could say goodbye.

"No," she whispered so quietly it was almost as if she just mouthed it. Barad put a hand on her shoulder.

"He will return. He is more skilled than most of us here."

"What about the final trial? Legolas will miss it."

"Would it help if I promise you that _I _will be there?" Barad asked. Tauriel reluctantly nodded and leaned her head against Barad's shoulder.**

*Niniel knew what Legolas was talking about when he wanted Tauriel to ask the king about Barad. If Barad wasn't going to tell Tauriel the truth about his identity, then Tauriel would have to find out herself the hard way.

Niniel loved her brother, more than life itself. But every person you could love came with its own set of flaws, and Barad had many.

When their father Alagos had vanished, Barad didn't care. He might as well have said 'good riddance'. Niniel thought differently. Alagos had always been kind to her and favored her above Barad. Instead of being jealous of this however, Barad knew that it wasn't Niniel's intention to be favored more. Instead, Barad was the older brother that looked after her always. Despite that however, he always talked to her in a tone that sounded almost irritated, like it was Niniel's fault that he felt depressed.

Now Barad almost treated Niniel as if she wasn't around anymore. He was spending almost all of his time with Tauriel.

Niniel knocked on the door to Tauriel's room. One second, two seconds, three seconds, four...

Tauriel answered, puzzled at Niniel's serious appearance.

"Tauriel. You need to ask the king about Barad."**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: No comment. Read on.**

*Tauriel didn't know what to say to Niniel. What did she mean by 'ask the king about Barad'?

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that Barad is hiding something from you. He doesn't want you to know who he is."

"I've known Barad for over a hundred years. He has never kept secrets from me," Tauriel insisted. She started to shut the door, but Niniel grabbed the door and pulled it back open.

"Tauriel, you are my aunt," she said. Tauriel froze.

"What?"

"I'm your nephew."

Tauriel shook her head in disbelief. "That cannot be true."

"I'm sorry," Niniel replied. Tauriel pushed past the young maid and ran towards Thranduil's throne. She found him slightly slumped in his throne sipping from a wineglass.

"My lord."

Thranduil sat up straight at the sight of her distress. "Tauriel, what is it?"

"I need you to tell me something, and I want you to tell me the truth," Tauriel demanded.

"The truth?"

"Is Barad my nephew?" Tauriel asked. Thranduil gazed down at the remaining wine in his glass.

"Yes. Barad is your nephew. He is your brother's son," he said. Tears leaked from Tauriel's eyes and the flesh on her cheeks blazed. Her lower lip quivered and her hands trembled at her sides.

"No…no...It cannot be true…"

Thranduil stood up and placed the wineglass on the arm of his throne. "I'm sorry I had to be the bearer of ill news. You two have grown very fond of each other?" He asked. Tauriel silently nodded amidst her tears.

"Please don't tell Legolas," she begged. Thranduil nodded in understanding.

"What will you do now?" He asked. Tauriel sat down to keep herself from falling from her weakened legs.

"I do not know."

"Whatever it is you do, your final trial is tonight, and you cannot have anyone else with you. Not even Barad."

Tauriel looked up. "You mean even if Legolas had been able to stay…" She didn't need to finish the question. She knew the answer. She was meant to be alone. There couldn't be any distractions.

"You must go and prepare. Do not speak to Barad before the trial. It will only make you feel worse."**

Anton walked up the steps on a crumbling structure that just looked like deformed rock. He and his followers were gathered in an abandoned village made entirely out of rock. He unsheathed his sword and looked out at his followers, made up of Easterlings and Orcs. All of them together were going to march on the Woodland Realm and make their way to Dol Guldur, an abandoned fortress that could be used as a stronghold for their Master.

"Listen to me! All of you! All of this training, all of this preparation, and all of this planning has led to this moment! Take up arms! We will march on the Greenwood tonight! Kill all in your path! Leave none alive!" Anton shouted. The Easterlings and the Orcs unsheathed their weapons, raised them in the air, and howled. There were about five hundred of them, enough to weaken the Wood-Elves enough so that they can get to the fortress.

"With a battalion of the Elf king's forces in Gundabad, we can overwhelm the rest!" Anton declared. More war cries and shouts.

"March! March so that we may stain the ground with Elf blood tonight!"

With Anton leading them on, the small battalion of dark forces marched towards the Greenwood. One Elf spy spotted them.

"Noro lim! Noro lim! We must warn them of the coming enemy!" He urged his horse. The horse bolted at the words, and the Elf rode as fast as he could back towards his home.**

*Tauriel spotted Barad as she was passing through a chamber where younger Elves practiced sparring. Barad sheathed his sword in the middle of a training match and started to approach her.

"I cannot speak to you right now," Tauriel insisted, struggling with little luck to hold back tears.

"Tauriel, what is it?" Barad asked. Tauriel quickened her pace and kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Tauriel," Barad said again. She could hear him catching up to her. "Tauriel, please tell me what's wrong," he pleaded. Tauriel shook her head but she continued to keep her gaze away from him. Finally, she felt Barad's hand clamp down on her shoulder and spin her around so that she was looking at him.

"What is the matter? I can help you."

Tauriel shook her head. "Not this time. You lied to me. You have been lying to me for over a hundred years."

"How have I lied to you?"

"I learned that you're my brother's son. You are my nephew. How could you keep that away from me?"

"I wanted to tell you. I was going to. Many times I wanted to, but when I learned more about you and who you are, I…"

"You what?"

"I fell in love with it."

Sickened, Tauriel stepped back several steps, turned around, and walked away.**

*Barad stomped up to the king with his hands balled and his wrists glowed red.

"Yes, I told her. It is because she asked," Thranduil said before Barad was even able to speak.

"How did she know to ask you?"

"I do not know. I would assume that Niniel told her to ask me, but what I don't understand is why Niniel didn't just tell Tauriel herself."

Barad whirled around and left to find Niniel.

He found his sister in the study room, a large chamber with shelves full of books like a library. She was the only one in the room.

When Niniel saw Barad, she looked terrified.

Good.

Barad stopped close enough to Niniel so that he was towering over her while she sat.

"What did you do?" He asked. Though he was furious, his voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. This was a personal matter he needed to take care of himself. Despite the circumstance, Niniel resorted to looking and sounding calm to stand up for herself.

"I told Tauriel to ask the king about you. I told her I am her nephew, so that she would ask Thranduil about our lineage. I'm done lying, brother. I could not hold it back any longer."

Barad slammed his open hand down on the book open in front of Niniel, gripped the page his hand had landed on and tore the book away so that it flew and skidded across the floor.

"What have you done? Tauriel hates me now because of you," Barad said through gritted teeth. A tear rose in Niniel's eye.

"You are becoming just like our father. Did you really think that you would have been able to treat Tauriel any better than our father treated our mother?" Niniel asked. With a poisonous cry, Barad reached out and struck Niniel across the face hard enough to knock her out of the chair.

"Do not ever speak to me again. She was my last hope to keep myself from hurting again. She loved me."

Niniel felt her tears trek down the dark bump that had formed on her cheek as she watched her brother storm away. She clenched her hands and looked down at the floor.

"_I _still love you," she whispered.**

*Alagos fell onto his hands and knees when he finally reached the Greenwood. After managing to escape Anton, he made his way towards the Woodland Realm immediately. He had to warn everyone of the coming invasion. They had no idea of the stakes involved. The Dark Lord was paving a way to set up base in the fortress that was Dol Guldur.

Don't stop now. Keep going keep going keep going.**

*Tauriel sliced the empty air with her daggers. She spun, ducked, twirled the daggers, and hacked and slashed the emptiness in front of her. She was outside, counting down the seconds as the evening sun dissipated and disappeared. Once all the sun light went out, her trial will begin. She was wasting no time in getting last minute practice in. She didn't think of anything else.

She didn't think of Barad. Of Niniel. Of Alagos. Of Legolas. They were all irrelevant right now. She forgot about her faceless parents for a few minutes. She dismissed all thought of the black gem and what it could possibly mean.

Then it all came flooding in.

"_Your mind wanders, and that is a weakness_."

"_It was as if my mother was reborn and is standing in front of me right now_."

"_Tauriel, thank you for keeping a secret_."

"_Anything for a friend_."

"_My _dearest _friend_."

"_I know_. _I wish Alagos was still here too_."

"_What about the final trial_?"

"_Would it help if I promise you that _I _will be there_?"

"_I don't fear you_. _I fear _for _you_."

"_Ask the king about Barad_…"

"Tauriel."

Tauriel got an arrow ready in her bow and whirled around to face Elros. Elros raised his hands in mock surrender, but a pinch of concern was etched in his face.

"It is time for your trial. The king is waiting. I will take you to him now."

Tauriel lowered her bow and gulped. It was then that she forgot everything she was thinking about. She followed Elros, who took her to the Pool of Illusion. There, Thranduil was waiting for her dressed in his battle armor. His sword was unsheathed and in his hand.

"Tauriel, I must commend you for making this far. In your final trial, you will face _me_."**

**AN: Aw, snap!**


End file.
